My New Life?
by whovian803
Summary: When the son of a Military Sargent goes on his usual midnight run he accidentally goes through a portal to Equestria... What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Jack Fitzgerald and I am 6'2" and I have Brown hair and Green eyes. My favorite animal is a snake so when I am extremely angry I am told that my pupils dilate into Snake Eyes, I am a Parseltongue and since my dad is a Sergeant in the military, so... I'm a military brat.

* * *

As I was reading the new "Military Tactics of 2012" book that my father, Sergeant Jason Fitzgerald had just finished, my father walked up.

"Jack, what are you reading?" my father asked

"The new military tactics book you just finished." I replied

"Well, it's 11:50 at night, and, don't you usually go for a run at Midnight?" my father asked rhetorically

"Sorry, I didn't realize what time it was!" I said suddenly and I got ready to go on my Midnight Run, and when I set out it was 11:55.

And so with the five minutes before my midnight run I was already running to the woods and when I reached my starting line (which was between two lamp posts) I began to stretch because it was 11:57.

So, when the clock struck midnight I raced off into the woods, where, I soon reached a meadow where a portal, invisible of course, lies to Equestria, and I RAN RIGHT THROUGH IT!

Then... everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

What do you want to be? What do you want to remember? Asked a deep, mysterious voice.

"What do you mean?" I yelled

Do you want to be an Earth Pony, Pegasus, or a Unicorn... or perhaps an immortal Alicorn? Asked the mysterious voice

"Um... a Pegasus, and I want my Abilities as a human to be transferred into my new body and I only want to remember my Military Tactics because I hated my Human life." I said

OK then, your name will be Jaxson Blitz, but everyone calls you "Jax". You have a twin brother named Tsunami Blitz, who looks like your great-great grandfather who has his Sundaga amulet, while you look like your great-great uncle and have his Umbra amulet. You and your brother just moved to Ponyville from Canterlot, Equestria's capital. All of your Human abilities will be transferred with you to Equestria. Your Military tactics will now be in Equestrian. The Mysterious Voice said

We will know fast forward through your life to the point where it is crucial you take part in... The Mysterious Voice continued

000

Jax's POV

000

Ugh... what happened? I asked myself as I fell through the sky. Then I remembered, a Gargoyle tried to eat me... And its on the GROUND BELOW ME! I snapped my wings opened and flew upwards.

"Ow!" I yelled from the pain of snapping my wings open.

The Gargoyle was now flying at me so I dived down as fast as I can, I took out my knife as I started to spin...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey my fellow Bronies, sorry for updating crazily because school is starting for me and I constantly hit writers block so I have to rewrite... so Enjoy CAUTION: ALL HARRY POTTER NAMES BELONG TO J.K ROLLING, MLP BELONGS TO HARISBO, AND THE UMBRA AMULET AND AMICUS BELONG TO BLUEMANE not repeating this... NOW READ!

I took out my knife and started to spin...

As I started to spin, a red and black swirling vortex around me, and started spinning faster and faster, than the gargoyle and I met in mid-air and the Gargoyle exploded in the air with such force it pushed me through the sound barrier, and it smashed me into the ground before I could pull upwards, the pain made me black out.

000

RD's POV

000

I was on cloud patrol around the Everfree Forest, when I saw a red and black vortex and a Gargoyle smash head on, then the Gargoyle explode and then the red and black vortex smash through the sound barrier with a huge BOOM then a huge CRACK as it smashed into the ground.

I ran through the forest to where I saw the vortex and the Gargoyle hit each other and saw a new medow with a HUGE crater in it with a pegasus in it! I realised this stallion needed help and Fluttershy's house was nearby so I picked him up (and he is heavy!) and carried him to Fluttershy's.

000

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy, I need you! I yelled

"Dash, why are you here? Shouldn't you be working?" Fluttershy asked me as she walked through her house "Oh my... bring him in right now." Fluttershy commanded, I complied knowing I would get The Stare if I didn't, and put him on Fluttershy's bed and started to pace around the room while she tended to the mystery stallion.

"Dashie, why don't you get the girls over here so they can meet our mystery stallion." Fluttershy said knowing I needed something to do

"Ok, I'll be back in five minutes, tops." Rainbow Dash said and she went off the find Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie.

000

Fluttershy's POV

000

As I tended to this very, attractive young stallion, who looked like he was Seventeen or Eighteen, I saw that his mane was like a Zebra's but instead of white and black stripes, it was red and black, His coat was black with red lightning bolts throughout it. I saw heard him start to mutter something about a twin brother named Tsunami and his parents named Nymphodora and Remus Blitz.

000

Jax's

000

As my eyes fluttered open, I saw a yellow Pegasus mare with a pink mane and tail.

"Hey... your really cute." I say


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Jax's POV**

As I stared up at the beautiful mare, she eeped, hid behind her pink mane, all while blushing uncontrollably.

"I'm Jaxson Blitz, but everypony calls me Jax. What's your name?" I asked

"Fluttershy" she said in a whisper

"What was that?" I asked tilting my head to the right

"Fluttershy" she said loud enough so I could hear her

"That's a pretty name, suitable for a pretty mare like you." I said, not knowing what else to say.

During the silence that followed, Fluttershy asked me if I wanted to go for a walk, so I said yes. The we left to walk through the Everfree Forest.

~  
Tsunami's POV

Running through Ponyville, trying to find Jax, I decided to go to the one place Jax will most likely be, Sugar Cube Corner. When I found the instantly recognizable building, I trotted in and instead of seeing Jax, I saw five of the mane six: Applejack, Rairity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight. I walk over and asked them if they had seen Jax, and after they asked what he looked like, and I described him, then Rainbow Dash said this:

"He's with Fluttershy, because he was hurt bad and I couldn't take him to the hospital without him suffering massive blood loss, so I took him to Fluttershy. And where do I know him from?"

"You know him from Shining Armor's wedding two weeks ago, when your wing got hit by Changelings, he came in and gave Twilight enough time to get you on the ground." I answer her "And Applejack, do you remember me?" I ask her

"Yeah, your that stallion that helped me fight them damned Changelings." she replied

"That is correct, and my name is Tsunami Blitz and my brother, just call him Jax. So… can we go find my brother now?" I ask desperately

"All right, lets go." Twilight says

We then headed out the door to Fluttershy's cottage.

Five minutes later, we were at the door of Fluttershy's cottage, and Twilight knocked on the door. A minute or two later a bunny opened the door.

"Hello, Angel," Twilight said to the bunny "Is Fluttershy home?" she asked

Angel shook his head and chattered and started to walk down a path and pointed to the Everfree Forest. (In this story in a scene that I seceded not to write, Angel bit Jax on the leg and got punted to Canterlot. After two hours, Jax went to the Palace Gardens and retrieved Angel to settle Fluttershy's fears. THAT is why Angel is nice.)

_Jax, why are you in the Everfree Forest_ I thought

Then I saw something red and black flash through the sky, with a pink and cream flash on the top of it.

"JAX!" I yelled, waving

The blur slowed down slightly, then shot up. Once he got to the right height, he shot down and started to spin…


End file.
